


Visit To the Malarch

by Vonnelise



Series: The Full Moon [6]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Lactation Kink, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Pregnancy, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Senses, Werewolf/Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collin and Nava visit a mid-wife that specializes in supernatural babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit To the Malarch

“Can you… stop… smelling me, Collin? I’m driving.” Collin hasn’t stopped sniffing me ever since we found out that I was pregnant. Which was weeks ago. I push Collin off to steer the car away from the other lane. “I’m sorry, love. You just smell so damn good,” he says for the thousandth time. With all the extra hormones that are in me now, I guess I’m the best smelling thing around. The whole pack has snuck a sniff of me. Collin crawls back over to my side of the car and licks my neck. I taste good, too. But of course he hasn’t let anyone lick me.

We arrive, safely, I might add, to Collin’s parents’ house to visit the Malarch. A Malarch is a mid-wife that specializes with delivering wolf pups since I can’t go to a real hospital. We get out of the car and Collin wraps his arms around my waist as he walks behind me, nose stuffed into my neck, sniffing. 

Collin’s mother, Renna, opens the front door for us. My face heats up at the sight that she sees. “Hello, Nava. Hello, Collin. How are you?” She asks when we get to the front door. Collin lifts up from my neck to acknowledge his mother with a grunt before going back to sniffing me. “Hi, Renna,” I say, starting to get ticklish from Collin’s nose. As we pass into the foyer, I hear Renna take a whiff of me. “You do smell nice,” she mutters. 

Collin and I make it to the living room where Collin’s dad, Michael, and the Malarch are sitting. Michael stands up with open arms. He’s always been a hugger. “Collin, let go of my daughter-in-law for just a second,” Michael commands. I hear Collin let out a frustrated breath before letting go of me. “Hi, Michael,” I say as I fall into his arms. He wraps me into one of his famous bear hugs and audibly sniffs me. 

“You smell better than Renna when she was knocked up ten times,” he says. Werewolves and their awesome noses, gotta love ‘em. “I heard that. And it wasn’t ten times, Michael. You should know,” Renna says when she takes a seat on the red sofa. Michael lets go of me and Collin latches onto me once again. 

We turn to the Malarch. She’s a short wrinkly woman with long graying hair. She’s wrapped in an over-sized purple poncho with simple black slacks. Her smile is dazzling with perfect white teeth. She extends her hand for me to shake. “Hi, Nava. I’m Zane. This must be Collin,” she says. I shake her hand. Her hands are small and soft, and I bet they hold lots of stories. I move my neck away from Collin’s nose so he can talk to the Malarch. My douche bag of a husband pinches my butt and shakes Zane’s hand. 

“Haven’t you grown, Collin, haven’t you grown,” Zane says. She has delivered all of the werewolves in the surrounding area for over thirty years. “And haven’t you shortened,” Collin retorts playfully. Her giggle is glorious and lights up the room. “Well we all can’t be wolves, now can’t we?” She says as we sit down. Collin looks my way and answers, “No, no we can’t.” I roll my eyes. Whatever.

“So, since you’ve been pregnant, what kind of symptoms have you been experiencing?” Zane asks as she pulls out a black leather book that looks older than me. I sit back and think. “I’ve been throwing up every morning, but I think that’s normal for pregnancy. Certain smells make me feel nauseous,” the Malarch interrupts me. “What kind of smells, honey?” I nervously look between Collin and his parents. “Uh, umm…werewolves sometimes,” I mutter under my breath. Collin snickers, Michael smiles, and Renna moves uncomfortably in her seat. I didn’t mean to offend anyone, but it’s the truth. 

“What do you smell on them?” The Malarch asks. “It’s mostly after they’ve had a run in the forest where I can smell their sweat, dirt, forest, mostly anything they’ve encountered,” I explain. Zane writes something down in her leather book before looking up at the Alpha. “How many heartbeats have you heard, Collin?” She asks him. It’s quiet for a few seconds so he can hear. 

“Four. Four heartbeats,” he says. That dazzling smile is back on her face in seconds. “Your senses right now are better than any werewolf right now because you’re carrying four pups. So anything right now can set you off because all of their combined heightened senses and your own.” A smile crosses my face. It feels good to finally be better than werewolves at something. “So is it just gonna get worse from here?” Collin asks, clearly trying to steal my thunder. The Malarch shrugs her shoulders. “It can. She is only in the first trimester.” 

“Well what can she expect?” Renna asks. She’s just as curious as me. Her being a born wolf, this is as new to me as it is to her. And I think she’s paying close attention because of her own human daughter, Amelia. The Malarch has a mysterious smile on her face. “She can expect the usual symptoms and some new ones. The excessive eating, sleeping, urinating, mood swings. By the second trimester is when we’ll all see the changes. But the one I think Collin would like most is the increased sex drive.” Renna, Michael, and I shift uncomfortably. But Collin leans forward in his seat to listen to the Malarch. “Really?” He asks all of a sudden interested. 

As if predicting what was going to be said next, Renna and Michael go find something to do upstairs, leaving just the three of us. “Yes really, Collin. But we’re going to have to talk about when your heats come and when the full moon is out,” I interrupt her there. “Oh, we have all that covered. We have chains and shackles in our basement where he gets locked up for the night,” I tell her. Zane shakes her head. “No, no, no. Not even that will be enough. You two are more connected than ever. A wolf with a mate is strong. An alpha wolf with a mate is stronger. An alpha wolf with a pregnant mate is the strongest. You’ll be able to break through the chains in your basement and get to Nava. You will need to be caged somewhere else where you two are at least five miles apart when the time comes,” she explains. 

Collin starts to visibly shake. “So…when my heat comes…we can’t be together?” He asks timidly. The Malarch shakes her head mournfully. “I’m afraid not. She’s pregnant right now which means she’s fragile…and human. You can hurt her and the cubs. Or even kill her. So to assure that doesn’t happen, you will stay away from her.” Collin slumps back into the sofa with an audible sigh. “So what am I supposed to do, have the worst case of blue balls for the whole night?” He asks angrily. This guy is still on this subject? “Or bring lotion,” Zane says with a shrug. That makes me giggle. She looks my way with an amused smile. Collin crosses his arms like a defeated five-year-old and that’s the last of the subject.

“So are there any physical changes that I’ll be going through?” I ask. Zane flips through some pages in her leather book before answering. “Yes, lots. The usual weight gain, swollen feet and hands, in your last trimester, your eyes may change colors because the cubs are ready to be born, excessive lactating in your second trimester. This isn’t really physical, but Collin will get extremely clingy and protective,” she names off. “Why would he get clingy?” I ask. Zane flips her hand through the air dismissively. “He’s a wolf, honey. And you’re carrying his kids.” 

“What’s this business about excessive lactation?” Collin asks, sitting up in interest once again. A smile passes through the Malarch’s face. “I was wondering when you’d catch that. Like any other pregnant woman, she will lactate. But since she’s carrying supernatural babies, it won’t be like any other lactation. More than normal. To the point that unfortunately, Nava, you will be in pain. And that’s where you come in, Collin. You will be her relief. Or a breast pump.” 

“No, we won’t need that,” Collin says hurriedly. I roll my eyes. Of course we won’t need it. He wouldn’t even let me buy it if I wanted to. “So when can we expect the milk delivery?” Collin asks while rubbing his hands together. I turn to him and smack the back of his head. “I’m not a cow, dumb ass,” I hiss. He rubs his head while he looks at me with a pained look on his face. Oh please, he barely felt it. “In her fourth month,” Zane answers, not missing a beat. Collin’s eyes nearly pop out of his head. “That’s next month! I’m gonna have my own milk dispenser in the coming month?!” He’s too excited about this. 

“I hate you so much right now,” I mutter under my breath. Collin rubs his nose against mine and says, “Love you, too.” 

“If you two have any questions, feel free to ask me anytime,” Zane says as she walks us out to our car. Collin and I hug her before getting into the car, him in the driver’s seat this time. “Stay close to your phone, Zane. He’s going to have lots of questions,” Renna calls from the front door. I nod my head in agreement. “Man, I love you, Mom!” Collin yells out the window sarcastically. She blows a kiss that turns into a wave before stepping back into the house. 

We drive off moments later, heading back to the house. Not without him sniffing me at ever stop light.

**Author's Note:**

> Sex will be in the next one, promise. This was just to preview what will come next instead of just jumping right into it.


End file.
